


Pompeii

by winsol



Series: The Longest War [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Boys In Love, Eventual Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Intimacy, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Post-Avengers : Age of Ultron, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Songfic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-08 20:38:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winsol/pseuds/winsol
Summary: « Tu as passé tout ce temps à te demander ce qu'HYDRA m'a fait, lâche alors Bucky, mais... Steve, qu'est-ce que ce foutu monde t'a fait ? »A cette question, Steve déglutit et répond simplement, « il t'a arraché à moi ».





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dernière partie (sans compter l'épilogue), écrit sur Pompeii de Bastille.  
> Comme l'indiquent les tags, TW sur les abus sexuels perpétrés par HYDRA (ils ne sont que rapidement mentionnés ceci dit).  
> Bonne lecture !

_I was left to my own devices_

_Many days fell away with nothing to show._

 

« Tiens, lance Steve en tendant à Bucky un gros livre sur les opérations secrètes menées par la Russie durant la Guerre froide.

\- Merci », répond l'autre en le posant en haut de la pile de livres que Steve lui a déjà ramenés.

 

Sa cuisine est devenue le bureau d'étude de Bucky, réalise Steve en voyant tous ces livres et carnets de notes éparpillés sur la table à manger. Des semaines depuis que Bucky est rentré et il passe son temps à faire des recherches, à prendre tout ce qui lui passe sous la main en note, soit le nez dans un de ces pavés que Steve lui emprunte à la bibliothèque, soit collé devant la chaîne historique de la télévision. C'est à se demander s'il espère réellement des résultats ou si ce n'est qu'une excuse pour rester cloîtré à l'intérieur – parce qu'il n'a plus mis les pieds dehors depuis qu'il est arrivé. Steve étouffe un soupir et s'asseoit face à Bucky.

 

« Tu penses trouver quelque chose dans celui-là ? » demande-t-il.

 

C'est à peine si Bucky lève les yeux. Le simple fait de capter son attention est devenu un défi, récemment. Il est toujours à moitié absent, l'esprit ailleurs. Il mange à peine et ne dort pas davantage. Et ils ne se touchent plus. Une étreinte quand ils se sont retrouvés, et puis plus rien. Un soir, Steve a surpris Bucky en posant une main sur son épaule et aurait certainement fini avec un stylo-plume planté dans sa carotide si ses réflexes n'avaient pas été aussi aiguisés. Il est effrayant de voir à quelle vitesse Bucky a réussi à transformer un objet du quotidien en une arme ; à quelle vitesse il s'est adapté à rester mortel même sans garder cinq couteaux sur lui à tout moment. Steve n'a pas réessayé de le toucher depuis. Le contraste avec leur proximité en Nouvelle-Orléans, ou même avec la manière que Bucky et Millie avaient de se donner des marques d'affection physique de temps à autre, est terrible. Tout ce que Steve en retire est que Bucky ne se sent pas en sécurité dans l'appartement. Et maintenant, à chaque jour qui passe, il est un peu plus convaincu que Bucky n'est pas heureux ici.

 

« Ca me rend dingue, admet finalement Bucky. Cinq cent pages et même pas dix lignes évoquant HYDRA.

\- Il n'y a pas grand chose à propos du SHIELD non plus, observe Steve. Je veux dire, la plupart des recherches à propos des organisations se voulant secrètes ont été enterrées d'une manière ou d'une autre.

\- Je pensais que ce serait plus facile, avec ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière. Depuis que Romanoff a lâché tous ces fichiers top secrets sur internet, si j'ai bien compris.

\- Eh bien, Fury a géré ça aussi vite qu'il a pu. Tout était effacé le jour d'après. Bien sûr, il doit y avoir des petits malins qui ont tout sauvegardé et qui essaieront tôt ou tard de ressortir toutes les infos, mais c'est tout. Et sois sûr que quand ça arrivera, Fury refera disparaître tout ça à n'importe quel prix. Quant à tous ces livres, ils sont trop vieux pour contenir quoi que ce soit de la fuite de l'année dernière.

\- Je sais. Mais il n'y a rien sur internet non plus... Comme tu dis, c'est totalement vide. Ecoute, si ça t'ennuie de les emprunter...

\- Non, non, ce n'est pas ça. J'ai juste l'impression que tu...

\- Perds mon temps ?

\- Oui. Je veux dire, bien sûr, l'histoire des Etats-Unis est intéressante, mais... Tu ne vas pas tarder à être aussi calé sur la Guerre Froide qu'un professeur d'histoire d'Harvard, et pourtant tu n'as toujours rien appris sur HYDRA, donc... peut-être que ce n'est pas la bonne direction.

\- Je sais que je risque de ne pas apprendre grand chose. Mais je, mh... Je pensais réussir à me renseigner sur les crimes commandités par la Russie – et peut-être via HYDRA – après la Seconde Guerre mondiale.

\- Tu veux savoir qui est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait tuer, devine Steve.

\- Exactement. Mais c'est impossible à trouver. Enfin, je veux dire... j'aurais pu commettre n'importe lequel de ces meurtres. Tous, même. Et il y en a un sacré paquet, pour une guerre qu'on qualifie de froide.

\- Je sais. Ce n'était peut-être pas aussi sanglant que les guerres mondiales, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que personne ne s'est sali les mains. Sans parler de tous les conflits périphériques. Mais, à propos de ce que tu cherches... La machine était bien huilée. Pas de témoin, des scènes de crime dont on ne pouvait rien tirer... Il n'y a pas grand monde qui était au courant de l'existence du Soldat. Quand Natasha m'en a parlé la première fois, elle m'a dit que presque personne n'y croyait. C'était... une histoire de fantôme.

\- C'est commode.

\- Comme tu dis. Et si le SHIELD a jamais eu quoi que ce soit là-dessus, ça aura été enterré aussi. Regarde pour Howard Stark – l'opinion publique entière pense encore que c'était un simple accident de voiture. Alors que le SHIELD a toujours su qu'il s'agissait d'un meurtre.

\- Et Tony Stark ? »

 

Steve déglutit avec difficulté. Il fallait bien que la question fuse un jour ou l'autre. Mais il aurait préféré plus tard.

 

« Tant que personne ne se repenche sur cette affaire, il n'a aucune raison d'être au courant, répond Steve d'un ton qui se veut nonchalant, mais ne trompe personne.

\- Donc, tu lui mens.

\- Fury et Natasha ont convenu que c'était la meilleure solution.

\- Mais c'est ton ami.

\- Toi aussi.

\- C'est stupide, c'est... ça ne vaut pas le coup, bordel, et tu le sais très bien. »

 

Il ferme son livre d'un coup sec, et se lève. Steve manque de le retenir par le bras, sachant malgré son urgente envie de le faire que ça ne ferait que mettre de l'huile sur le feu ; clairement, Bucky devine son mouvement avorté et lâche :

 

« Laisse tomber, Steve, j'ai envie d'être seul. Tu peux faire ça pour moi ? »

 

Et Steve reste planté, et le regard de Bucky, dur et froid, se fait fuyant alors qu'il baisse les yeux. Le fracas de la porte claquant derrière lui résonne sinistrement dans l'appartement silencieux.

 

¤ ¤ ¤

 

Après une heure, Steve se décide à chercher Bucky.

Sa première intuition est la bonne : sur le toit de l'immeuble, un homme est assis. Steve ne sait pas coment il s'est douté que c'était cet endroit que Bucky choisirait – mais de là, on voit le toit où ils se sont vus pour la première fois. Tout cela parait si loin maintenant, Fury en train de mourir sur son fauteuil, la course dans l'immeuble entier, et les yeux glaçants du Soldat posés sur lui alors qu'il retournait le bouclier à l'envoyeur d'une torsion de son bras métallique. Si loin, et pourtant les souvenirs sont tout aussi vivaces dans l'esprit de Steve que le soir même, quand il se rejouait la scène en boucle alors que les chirurgiens étaient en train de perdre Fury dans la salle d'opération.

Quelques pas et il s'asseoit, sortant son paquet de cigarettes en voyant que celui de Bucky au sol est vide. Il lui en tend une, que l'autre accepte sans un mot, et en glisse une autre entre ses lèvres. Quelques bouffées de fumée après, Steve ose finalement lâcher :

 

« Hey.

\- Hey, répond Bucky dans un murmure. Désolé.

\- Je déteste cacher ça, lance Steve de but en blanc. Depuis que j'ai découvert ce qui est arrivé aux parents Stark, il y a des jours où je n'arrive pas à regarder Tony en face. Mais c'est le prix à payer pour maintenir une cohésion dans mon équipe. Et tant que ça marche, peu m'importe de perdre le sommeil. Je connais Tony. Il ne lui manque que ça pour devenir fou à lier. Et c'en sera fini des Avengers, et de tout le boulot qu'on a fait jusque là. Ce n'est pas juste à propos de toi.

\- Je sais. C'était stupide de penser que tu pourrais faire ça seulement pour moi.

\- Pas si stupide, laisse échapper Steve et il s'en mord les doigts quand Bucky lui adresse un regard interrogateur, l'obligeant à avouer : Parfois, j'ai l'impression que je pourrais mettre le monde à feu et à sang pour toi. C'est certainement ce que j'aurais fait si tu avais toujours été sous l'influence d'HYDRA après Washington.

\- _Tu_ es stupide, alors. Mais c'est juste que... Tu n'es pas un menteur, Steve. Même _moi_ , je m'en rappelle. Tu ne mens pas. Ce n'est pas ta manière de gérer les problèmes.

\- Tu sais que j'ai menti une centaine de fois pour rejoindre l'armée...

\- Tu sais que je ne parle pas de ça, enfoiré.

\- C'est comme ça que tout le monde gère les problèmes, maintenant, c'est tout. Quand je suis sorti de la glace, on m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'il n'y avait plus de place pour les personnes intègres comme moi. Mon supérieur me cache la moitié des détails des missions qu'il me donne ; ma meilleure amie est une espionne. Je me suis adapté. J'ai fait ce qu'on m'a dit de faire. J'ai menti pour le SHIELD ; et finalement, j'ai menti pour HYDRA sans le savoir. C'est incroyable, tout ce qu'on pourrait me contraindre à faire sous prétexte que c'est pour protéger le monde. »

 

Et ce qu'il ne dit pas, c'est que c'est de même pour Tony ; il s'est convaincu au fil du temps qu'il cachait la vérité pour protéger son ami, parce que ce qu'il ignore ne peut l'atteindre. Une simple excuse pour soulager sa conscience. Mais tout de même une excuse qui lui permet de se regarder dans un miroir.

 

« Tu as passé tout ce temps à te demander ce qu'HYDRA m'a fait, lâche alors Bucky, mais... Steve, qu'est-ce que ce foutu monde _t'a_ fait ? »

 

A cette question, Steve déglutit et répond simplement, «il t'a arraché à moi».

 

¤ ¤ ¤

 

« Comment est-ce que tu as deviné ? s'exclame Bucky avec enthousiasme quand, en rentrant, Steve pose devant lui un gros livre sur la conquête de l'espace.

\- Facile. Tu avais oublié un post-it dans celui que j'ai rendu aujourd'hui, et j'ai vu que c'était à ce chapitre-là. Et puis j'ai vu que tu avais fait des recherches dessus sur l'ordinateur – tu oublies toujours de fermer les onglets quand tu vas sur internet.

\- Ils pourraient se fermer tous seuls, grommelle Bucky avant de rajouter avec un sourire : Merci beaucoup. »

 

Quelques heures plus tard, ils sont sur le toit, qui est devenu leur nouveau repère pour fumer. Le ciel est clair, dégagé, et la pleine lune brille de pleins feux ; en la désignant, Bucky lance :

 

« Tu penses qu'on va aller dessus, un jour ?

\- J'espère que non, lâche Steve en riant. Mais ça devrait être possible dans quelques années.

\- J'aurais préféré que les Soviétiques m'envoient dans l'espace au lieu de me mettre un fusil dans les mains. Ca doit être un bel endroit pour mourir. »

 

Steve essaie de réprimer le frisson d'angoisse qui traverse sa colonne vertébrale en entendant ces mots, et répond :

 

« C'est à ça que tu penses toute la journée ? A la mort ?

\- Bien sûr que j'y pense, Steve. C'est normal, non ? Après tout ce que j'ai fait. Ce n'est que justice.

\- C'est _stupide_.

\- Gonflé, venant de toi. Je sais très bien ce que tu as essayé de faire en Russie. Dans la rivière.

\- C'était un sale moment, se défend Steve. Je pensais t'avoir encore perdu et...

\- Oui, eh bien moi aussi je t'ai perdu. »

 

Et immédiatement, les images fusent dans le cerveau de Steve – Bucky en haut d'un autre toit, un pistolet contre le tempe, menaçant de se tirer dessus devant tout un régiment d'HYDRA. Tout ça pour un seul prénom. Celui de Steve.

Mais Bucky n'en a pas fini.

 

« Je t'ai perdu, et je t'ai perdu encore et encore. A chaque fois que je me rappelais de toi, ils m'arrachaient les souvenirs à nouveau. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'ensuite, ils me donnaient une autre mission pour briser un peu plus ma dignité. Tant que tu n'auras pas vécu tout ça, n'essaie même pas de comprendre mon rapport à la mort.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Je sais. Tu t'inquiètes. Tu t'inquiètes trop. Mais tu m'as déjà sauvé la vie, Steve, qu'est-ce que tu pourrais faire de plus ?

\- Tu l'as sauvée tout seul...

\- Pas sans un déclencheur.

\- ...et à quoi bon si c'est pour que tu tournes en rond dans mon appart comme un animal en cage ? Ca va te rendre taré.

\- C'est gentil de faire comme si je ne l'étais pas déjà. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, aussi taré que je devienne, tu ne retrouveras pas de cadavre dans ton salon, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. Je ne peux pas me tuer. J'ai essayé. J'ai la gerbe dès que je me mets un flingue contre la tempe parce que je me rappelle de quand je l'ai fait _là-bas_. Alors j'ai essayé de m'entailler les veines du coude au poignet, et ça pissait le sang, mais jamais assez. Il coagulait trop vite.

\- Ne crois pas que je ne sache pas ça. »

 

Pas de réponse, seulement un regard choqué de Bucky qui le regarde bouche bée. Encore une chose que personne ne sait à propos du héros national. Steve se contente de secouer la tête, de jeter son mégot au loin d'une pichenette alors qu'il déteste d'ordinaire les laisser traîner.

 

« Oui, Buck, rajoute-t-il, j'ai essayé aussi, parce qu'en sortant de la glace, j'étais seul. Et je ne l'ai jamais été. Je t'ai toujours eu à mes côtés. Et quand on était jeune et que j'étais malade comme un chien la moitié du temps, la seule certitude que j'avais, c'était que je n'aurais jamais à vivre sans toi. Parce que c'était tellement évident que tu serais encore jeune et en parfaite santé pendant que j'agoniserais sur mon lit de mort. Je n'avais jamais imaginé vivre sans toi, et puis la guerre est arrivée. Et tu es mort. Peut-être que j'aurais pu trouver un autre moyen, après, peut-être que j'aurais pu survivre. Mais crasher cet avion, c'était une délivrance. Il y encore des jours où je me dis que j'aurais préféré rester enterré dans la glace. Mais je suis là, je suis vivant, et je me bats pour le rester, et pour que d'autres le restent. »

 

La parole ne revient pas à Bucky. Il ne regarde plus Steve, les yeux perdus dans le vague, peut-être essaie-t-il de s'isoler temporairement de mots qui traversent sa peau comme des poignards n'ont jamais su le faire. Steve se relève et sa voix est tout aussi cinglante quand il assène le coup de grâce.

 

« Pas la peine de rester si c'est pour continuer à te morfondre dans ton coin ; tu peux aussi bien faire ça en Russie. »

 

Puis il redescend à l'intérieur de son appartement, et n'entend pas Bucky faire de même de toute la nuit. Ce qui ne le surprend pas, ni ne l'inquiète.

De toute façon, il sait que le froid nocturne n'a jamais dérangé le soldat.

 

¤ ¤ ¤

 

Bucky ne repart pas en Russie, mais s'éloigne autant de Steve que si c'était le cas ; passant ses soirées et nuits sur le toit, pour ne revenir à l'intérieur qu'une fois que Steve est parti travailler. Steve, lui, n'y monte plus. Il fume par la fenêtre du salon pour ne pas déranger Bucky – ou par simple peur de la confrontation. Facile de savoir où sa faute réside : il pensait que tout s'améliorerait une fois son ami de retour au pays.

C'est tout le contraire.

Pourtant, une nuit, on toque à la porte de sa chambre. Tirant de sa cachette le pistolet qu'il garde sous son oreiller, Steve est aussitôt en alerte et se lève, l'arme cachée contre sa cuisse, pas tout à fait sûr d'être en sécurité. Quand il entrouvre la porte, c'est bien Bucky qui se tient derrière et qui lance :

 

« Tu vas aller courir, ce matin ? »

 

Steve se frotte les yeux de sa main libre et lâche :

 

« Mais il est...?

\- 4h30 du matin. Je sais. Mais d'ici à ce que tu sois prêt, il sera bien 5h. Le soleil se lève tôt en cette saison. »

 

Et il le sait sans doute mieux que Steve puisque c'est lui qui passe ses nuits dehors. Le blond soupire, mais Bucky ajoute avant qu'il ne puisse parler :

 

« Il y aura moins de monde à cette heure-ci. C'est moins risqué – pour moi, et pour les _autres_. »

 

L'argument est implacable. « Laisse-moi cinq minutes », grommelle Steve avant de fermer la porte de sa chambre pour se changer.

Sur la route pour aller chercher Sam – qui reprocherait sans doute à Steve de l'exclure de son footing matinal – Steve lance à Bucky :

 

« Maintenant qu'on est là, ne me dis pas qu'aller courir est la seule chose que tu voudrais faire dehors. »

 

Bucky hausse les épaules, mains dans les poches de son short, et répond :

 

« Certes. J'aimerais bien me couper les cheveux. Ils sont horribles. Mh... J'aimerais trouver les sites d'HYDRA où j'ai été pour y aller. Pour essayer de comprendre d'où je sors. J'irais à Brooklyn, aussi, bien sûr. J'aimerais aller partout dans le monde, en fait, mais là d'abord. J'aimerais trouver les familles de toutes mes victimes pour m'excuser – peut-être commencer avec le fils Stark, un jour. Je pourrais rencontrer ton équipe et tes amis, aussi, non ?

\- J'espère que tu voudras encore après avoir vu Sam.

\- Il est si terrible ?

\- Non, il est génial. Mais il a un sale caractère et je doute qu'il apprécie notre réveil.

\- Ca donne envie. Je commence à envisager de repartir à ton appart.

\- Certainement pas. Et je te couperai les cheveux ce soir, si tu veux.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Au moins, ça fera deux choses à rayer de ta liste. »

 

Ils sont vite devant la porte de Sam, et Steve toque de deux coups décidés. Sam leur ouvre en marcel et boxer, et se frotte les yeux avant de lâcher :

 

« J'espère que tu as une _très_ bonne raison, Rogers.

\- Tu veux faire un footing ? lance Steve avec la voix la plus innocente qu'il peut trouver.

\- Pas avant huit heures, bordel.

\- Je dois te rappeler qu'à huit heures, tu es supposé être _déjà_ au QG ? En plus, on a un invité aujourd'hui.

\- Hey, lance timidement Bucky. Je suis...

\- Bucky, je sais, le coupe Sam dans un soupir. Je suis endormi, pas stupide. Ravi de te rencontrer, ceci dit, mais ça fait bien un an que Steve est en boucle sur toi, alors j'aurais pu attendre quelques heures de plus pour qu'il nous présente. »

 

Bucky arque un sourcil, mais ce n'est rien face à Steve à qui le rouge monte aux joues. Il baisse la tête sous le regard satisfait de Sam, qui ajoute :

 

« Laissez-moi cinq minutes, je vais m'habiller. »

 

¤ ¤ ¤

 

« Je ne suis pas sûr d'apprécier ton pote, Cap. »

 

Avec un léger sourire, Steve couve du regard ses amis affairés à la table de billard. Il n'y a qu'eux dans le bar à cette heure-ci – Steve leur a demandé de se donner rendez-vous plus tôt pour cette raison, afin que Bucky ne soit pas angoissé par la foule. Seule Natasha a refusé de bousculer ses habitudes, certainement pour protester silencieusement contre le cocon dans lequel Steve enveloppe malgré lui Bucky en essayant de lui éviter autant que possible tout trouble. La thérapie douce, ce n'est pas la méthode de Natasha ; elle n'y a jamais eu droit, après tout. Il ne saurait l'en blâmer.

Il avale une gorgée de sa bouteille de bière et hausse les épaules avant de répondre à Sam, amusé :

 

« Et pourquoi donc, Wilson ?

\- D'abord, il me bat à plate couture au jogging, et maintenant il est limite meilleur que Clint au billard. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne sait pas faire ?

\- Il ne peut pas utiliser de magie, observe Steve. C'est de Wanda que je me méfierais, si j'étais toi. »

 

En effet, Clint est en train d'essayer d'apprendre les règles du jeu à Wanda, et la jeune sorcière n'est pas si docile : à chaque fois que la boule ne va pas là où elle l'aurait souhaité, sa trajectoire se rectifie... comme par magie. Steve n'arrive pas à dire si Clint en est davantage impressionné ou agacé. Il pencherait plutôt pour la première option, car même si Clint se donne l'air impatient, tout le monde sait qu'il ne pourrait jamais vraiment pousser Wanda. Il l'aime réellement, purement, depuis le moment où elle a rallié leur camp en Sokovie. Rien d'étonnant venant de quelqu'un qui a choisi de sauver la vie d'une espionne russe qu'il était chargé d'éliminer – et dont il a fini par tomber amoureux. Indiscutablement, Clint a le goût du risque.

Et Bucky – Bucky les regarde en souriant franchement, et Steve ne peut se rappeler de la dernière fois qu'il l'a vu ainsi. Dans tous les cas, rien ne pourrait davantage lui réchauffer le coeur. Bucky ne parle toujours pas beaucoup, mais ça ne semble gêner personne ; Wanda n'est pas plus loquace, d'ailleurs, alors qu'elle est dans l'équipe depuis des mois. Et puis Clint parle assez pour dix. Pour une fois, Steve ne ressent aucune inquiétude – et il a l'impression que Bucky non plus.

 

« Il n'est pas désagréable à regarder, ceci dit, je lui accorde ça, ajoute Sam après une oeillade terriblement indiscrète qui fait soupirer Steve.

\- Sans blague.

\- Dur de vivre à côté d'une imitation de dieu grec, hein ? Eh bien, bienvenue dans la vie quotidienne de tes coéquipiers. Quoique, ça s'arrange un peu depuis que tu as décidé de te laisser pousser la barbe comme un sauvage. »

 

Avec un sourire amusé, Steve caresse sa barbe, déjà trop fournie pour être qualifiée de naissante. Aussi stupide que ça puisse paraître, c'est comme une volonté de se détacher de l'image lisse qu'il envoie au reste du monde, une image dont il ne veut plus car elle n'a jamais été aussi éloignée de la réalité. Il n'est pas lisse, il n'est pas parfait. Le côté torturé qu'il a longtemps essayé d'étouffer ressort ; ses sentiments, plus purs mais sans doute tout aussi indésirables pour ses supérieurs, font de même. Il est un simple humain là où on a toujours voulu le vendre comme un surhomme.

Sans relever le trait d'humour de Sam, il lâche d'un ton plus grave :

 

« Au moins mes coéquipiers n'ont pas de sentiments ambigus envers moi.

\- Oh mon dieu, appelez les paparazzis, Cap est amoureux !

\- Ferme-la, tu veux ? » grogne Steve, guettant rapidement toute preuve qu'ils auraient entendu les mots de Sam sur le visage des autres.

 

Sam regarde rapidement Bucky, puis Steve et plisse les yeux d'un air suspicieux.

 

« Ne me dis pas que... Oh non.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il n'est pas au courant. Il n'est pas au courant, c'est ça ?

\- Je n'ai pas eu...

\- Les couilles ?

\- J'allais dire le temps. Mais oui, j'imagine que ça, ça marche aussi.

\- Et c'est quoi ton excuse, maintenant ? Dans les années 40, ok, c'était la guerre, et une très mauvaise période pour les gays. Quand tu l'as retrouvé à Washington, il a essayé de te tuer ; pas très pratique, c'est vrai. En Russie, il ne te faisait toujours pas confiance. Mauvaise idée de lâcher une telle info. Mais après, Steve ? C'est _lui_ qui t'a demandé de le retrouver chez sa soeur, _lui_ qui t'a rejoint une fois qu'elle est morte. Et ça fait un moment qu'il vit chez toi. Alors, ton excuse ?

\- Je...

\- Oublie. Je sais qu'elle va être pourrie, de toute manière. Mais franchement, Steve... A sa place, je te tuerais de mes propres mains pour avoir perdu ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

\- Tu n'es pas équipé pour.

\- Lui si », rétorque Sam en arquant un sourcil, avant de se détourner pour rejoindre la table de billard.

 

Remué par la conversation, Steve, de son côté, se dirige vers le bar pour noyer ses doutes dans un verre de ce vieux et terriblement cher whisky qui n'a aucun effet sur son métabolisme. Le liquide lui embrase la gorge, et il repose le verre dans un soupir, prêt à en demander un autre quand il entend :

 

« Je suis déçue, Rogers, je pensais que l'on m'aurait attendue pour commencer les choses sérieuses. »

 

Il lève les yeux au ciel en voyant Natasha assise sur le tabouret à côté du sien, comme à son habitude tellement discrète qu'il ne l'avait pas vue arriver avant qu'elle ouvre la bouche.

 

« Les autres en sont encore à la bière, répond-il simplement. Déjà que Sam a du mal à la mettre dans le trou quand il est sobre...

\- Comme tu dis. Cependant, il me semblait que tu nous avais amené un nouveau joueur ? »

 

Steve fronce les sourcils et se retourne vers la table de billard. Autour de laquelle sont levés Sam, Clint et Wanda.

Nulle trace de Bucky.

 

« Merde », crache-t-il avant de foncer hors du bar sans prêter attention à Natasha.

 

Bucky est dehors, et dès qu'il voit Steve sortir, il se rue vers lui.

 

« Il faut qu'on bouge, lâche-t-il sans préambuble. Je pense qu'elle ne m'a pas vu.

\- Qui, Buck ?

\- La rousse qui vient d'entrer. Je la connais. Elle est d'HYDRA. S'il te plaît, Steve, crois-moi, ajoute-t-il avec précipitation en voyant Steve essayer de protester. Je sais que ça a l'air dingue, mais je te jure. Il faut qu'on se tire.

\- Je sais. Du calme. Elle est avec nous maintenant.

\- Elle te ment. Elle...

\- C'est _Natasha_ , Bucky. Natasha. Je t'ai parlé d'elle, tu t'en rappelles ? »

 

Steve n'est pas sûr de l'avoir jamais vu aussi perdu depuis la bataille de Washington, et pourtant, c'est cette même expression que Bucky affiche, essayant de se souvenir sans y arriver.

 

« Tu l'as vue à Washington, ajoute Steve. Elle se battait avec moi. Elle est avec nous.

\- Non. Elle s'appele Natalia, et elle était à HYDRA.

\- Je sais. Mais c'était avant...

\- Non, tu ne comprends pas, le coupe Bucky, agité. Je l'ai _rencontrée_ à HYDRA. »

 

Un instant, c'est au tour de Steve d'être perdu, de ne pas comprendre où Bucky veut en venir. Et puis il se sent enragé. Il sent la faille dans le raisonnement. Que Bucky sache que Natasha était à HYDRA des années auparavant ? Rien de choquant, en soit, ça aurait pu échapper à Steve une des fois où il a parlé d'elle. Mais, à sa connaissance, Bucky n'avait vu l'espionne que lors de la bataille de Washington. Pas avant. Et quand bien même son amnésie lui aurait fait oublier une précédente rencontre... Natasha, elle, ne souffre pas de troubles de la mémoire.

Steve expire lentement, essaie de porter une main rassurante à l'épaule de Bucky, abandonne à mi-chemin. Même son ami semble avoir peur de lui.

 

« Je reviens », lâche-t-il, et il retourne dans le bar.

 

Les quatre sont à la table de billard maintenant, et ils lui sourient en le voyant arriver. Jusqu'à ce qu'il attrape violemment Natasha par le bras.

 

« Tu le _connais_ , l'accuse-t-il à voix basse, espérant que les autres n'entendent rien.

\- Steve... »

 

Il resserre sa poigne, et la visage de Natasha doit exprimer de la douleur car Clint s'approche lentement, deux mains levées en signe de paix, et dit d'une voix douce, mais empreinte d'une certaine tension :

 

« Steve, lâche-la.

\- Putain de mentense », crache-t-il, et cette fois, il se fiche que ce soit parfaitement audible – au contraire, même, il espère que chacun en est témoin.

 

Clint fait encore un pas, la détermination émanant maintenant de toute sa silhouette bien qu'il ne fasse pas le poids face à Steve, mais ce n'est pas lui qui effraie le soldat ; c'est Wanda, qui le regarde, l'air vaguement impressionné, mais dont les doigts autour desquels dansent de petites volutes rouges se font de plus en plus menaçant. Il peut presque lire son expression. _Ne me fais pas faire ça_.

 

« C'est bon, dit-il, et il lâche Natasha, mais ses yeux sont toujours sur Wanda. Tout va bien. Pas la peine d'en arriver là. »

 

Elle attend quelques secondes, puis se détend un peu. Elle lui fait confiance, et c'est uniquement par respect pour elle qu'il n'ira pas plus loin. Elle, au moins, est encore pure de tous ces mensonges qui entourent les autres agents. Une fois qu'il est sûr d'être hors de danger, il regarde à nouveau Natasha.

 

« Je ne fais pas confiance à ses souvenirs, alors les tiens ont intérêt à valoir le coup. »

 


	2. Chapter 2

_We were caught up and lost in all of our vices_

_In your pose as the dust settled around us._

 

Après une semaine sans se montrer au quartier général, Steve est accueilli par une Wanda inquiète.

 

« Natasha est énervée, le prévient-elle.

\- Je m'en fous », répond-il spontanément.

 

Il sait qu'encore une fois, ses différents avec l'espionne se reflètent sur la dynamique de l'équipe entière, et il sait que c'est une influence plus qu'indésirable. Ce n'est cependant pas un combat qu'il veut mener maintenant – du moins, pas avec Wanda. Alors il ignore son regard désapprobateur et l'emmène à l'entraînement.

Quand Natasha rejoint l'équipe, elle ne prend même pas la peine de jeter un regard à Steve. Elle vient diriger ses soldats comme si de rien n'était. En cela, elle lui rappelle Peggy, qui n'aurait jamais laissé nulle émotion personnelle interférer avec son commandement. C'est une qualité que Steve a toujours admirée – certainement parce que lui n'en a jamais disposé.

Ce n'est que quand ils ont fini et que Steve sort prendre sa pause que Natasha lui emboîte le pas au lieu de Wanda.

 

« Passe-moi une cigarette, demande-t-elle.

\- De quoi ?

\- C'est bon, ne joue pas la sainte-nitouche Rogers, tout le monde ici sait que si tu pouvais choper un cancer, ce serait déjà fait tellement tu fumes. Et tu me dois bien ça.

\- Ma pauvre, on a encore mal au bras ? ironise-t-il.

\- Juste un petit bleu, rien de méchant. Mais on ne dispose pas tous de super cicatrisation.

\- Comme si tu étais à plaindre. Et tu me dois beaucoup plus.

\- Je sais. Maintenant, passe-moi cette cigarette. »

 

Il soupire et sort son paquet, lui en tend une avant de s'en prendre une autre dans la foulée.

 

« Alors ? demande-t-il après lui avoir laissé quelques bouffées de fumée en guise de répit.

\- Alors, il a été un de mes instructeurs à Hydra. C'est là que je l'ai rencontré. Les détails ne te regardent pas. »

 

Pas besoin qu'elle lui fasse de dessin, de toute façon, son imagination s'en chargera. Il aime autant garder le bénéfice du doute. Les détails ne le regardent pas, effectivement, et il ne veut certainement même pas les connaître.

 

« Quand est-ce que tu as compris ? demande-t-il à la place.

\- J'ai toujours su que j'avais connu le Winter Soldier. Mais quand il est revenu, à Washington, je n'étais même pas _sûre_ que c'était lui. Je ne t'ai pas menti en disant que c'était une histoire de fantôme. Je n'imaginais même pas que celui que j'avais connu était encore vivant. On ne nous parlait pas des morts, là-bas. Ni des expériences. On ne savait rien. Un jour, on avait un instructeur, le lendemain un autre. Le super-sérum, ce n'était qu'une sorte de légenre urbaine, un bruit de couloir qui courait dans les sous-sols. On se doutait que les scientifiques l'avaient utilisé ; on ne savait pas sur qui. On ne posait pas de questions. Pour Barnes, enfin, le Soldat, on savait que ce n'était pas n'importe qui. Pas avec le bras métallique. Mais on ne savait rien. C'était juste un instructeur qui était là un moment, et puis qu'ils ont remplacé un beau jour. Et qu'est-ce qu'on se dit, à ce moment-là ? On se dit qu'il est mort. Comme tous les autres. Quand il a refait surface, je pensais qu'ils avaient trouvé un autre mutilé sur lequel expérimenter. Jusqu'à ce qu'on voie son visage. J'imagine qu'on l'a reconnu en même temps, toi et moi.

\- Ca fait des mois.

\- Je sais. »

 

Il n'est même plus sûr d'être en colère. Ou du moins, il a l'impression que ça ne vaut pas le coup. Il ne changera pas Natasha. C'est une espionne, au plus profond d'elle-même : plus qu'un métier, c'est sa vie, tout ce qu'elle a jamais connu. Il a été stupide d'avoir jamais cru pouvoir lui faire confiance. Elle-même croit sans doute, sincèrement, qu'elle en est digne. Mais le mensonge est une seconde nature, un instinct auquel elle obéit sans se poser de questions, peut-être sans même plus s'en rendre compte. Il ne lui en veut pas ; il ne peut pas lui reprocher d'être aussi parfaitement ce que l'on a fait d'elle.

Mais il ne peut pas lui faire confiance.

 

« Il voudra sûrement te parler, ajoute-t-il.

\- Tu sais où me trouver », crache-t-elle d'une voix glaciale, avant de jeter sa cigarette et de se lever sans un regard pour Steve.

 

¤ ¤ ¤

 

Elle est face à lui quand il ouvre la porte, grands yeux verts fermement rivés aux siens, et il a l'impression de se souvenir ; abandonné à des plaisirs qu'on lui avait interdits, embrassant cette peau d'ivoire dont il se rappellerait presque l'odeur, s'il s'approchait un peu plus... Ce n'est pas la mémoire de Bucky ; un instant, il est redevenu le Soldat.

Et elle est...

 

« Natalia, parvient-il à dire, tout accent américain disparu de sa voix, comme s'il était revenu en Russie ; il n'a jamais su prononcer son nom en anglais, de toute manière.

\- On m'appelle Natasha, maintenant », corrige-t-elle en russe.

 

Il acquiesce, et s'apprête à fermer la porte quand le chaton – qui a bien grandi – se faufile dans l'entrebâillement. Natasha arque un sourcil et lance en anglais :

 

« Vous avez un chat ?

\- Je l'ai trouvé, répond Bucky, avant de rajouter : Tu peux le porter, si, mh... Si tu aimes les chats. »

 

Il se sent terriblement gêné, et maladroit, mais Natasha se penche pour effectivement prendre l'animal dans ses bras. Pendant ce temps, il verrouille la porte puis montre l'escalier de service par lequel Steve et lui montent au toit. Elle fronce les sourcils mais le suit, et s'asseoit à côté de lui une fois qu'ils sont en haut.

 

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? » lâche-t-elle sans préambule.

 

Pour quelqu'un de sa formation, elle ne semble même pas sur ses gardes ; elle ne le regarde pas, plus intéressée par le chat qui joue sur ses cuisses que par Bucky. Soit c'est une excellente actrice, soit elle n'a réellement pas peur de lui. Il en est surpris. Même Sam, avec qui il court pourtant de temps en temps, ne parvient pas à effacer toute tension de sa posture quand il se trouve avec Bucky sans Steve à côté. Il ne lui jette pas la pierre ; il est plus habitué à susciter la terreur que la sécurité. Mais Natasha n'a pas le moins du monde l'air effrayé.

Il déglutit et demande :

 

« De quoi est-ce que tu te rappelles ?

\- A propos de toi ? Parce que je n'aime pas particulièrement ressasser les vieilles histoires.

\- En général ?

\- Je me rappelle de tout.

\- Ils n'ont jamais, mh... touché ton... cerveau ?

\- Non. Tu vois, ils n'ont jamais eu aucun souvenir de liberté à écraser chez moi. Contrairement à toi, ils ne m'ont pas prise ; je leur ai été _donnée_. Par mes parents. A l'époque, offrir sa fille à la Chambre Rouge – là où on m'a entraînée –, c'était... un peu comme quand vous, vous vous engagiez pour faire la guerre. Plus, même : c'était un honneur. Parce que toutes les filles n'étaient pas acceptées. Seulement les plus fortes. Donc, non, ils n'ont jamais eu à me... reprogrammer.

\- Pourtant, tu t'es enfuie.

\- Parce qu'on m'a ouvert les yeux. Une autre histoire. Mais, dans la Chambre, on était des dizaines à être entraînées. Si l'une de nous n'était pas assez forte, ou tentait de se rebeller... Ils pouvaient nous remplacer facilement, ils avaient une armée de réserve pour ça, alors si jamais il y avait un problème... eh bien, ils ne posaient pas trop de questions ; ils appuyaient sur la gâchette, point final. Mais toi, tu étais précieux. Même si tu étais imparfait, tu étais le seul de ton genre qu'ils pouvaient contrôler. Ils ne pouvaient pas juste te tuer, ils avaient _besoin_ de toi. Donc... le lavage de cerveau t'était réservé. De ce que je sais, du moins.

\- D'accord. Donc, est-ce que tu te rappellerais des bases d'HYDRA ? D'où elles étaient ?

\- Seulement celles où je suis allée. Et d'autres sont sans doute répertoriées dans les dossiers du SHIELD. Pourquoi ?

\- Est-ce que tu as déjà voulu y retourner ? »

 

Elle hésite un instant avant de répondre.

 

« J'y _suis_ retournée. Quand le SHIELD m'a intégrée, personne ne me faisait confiance. Ils m'ont fait enquêter sur toutes ces bases, en mesurant ma capacité à trahir mon ancien camp sans me donner aucune information sensible sur le nouveau.

\- Et ?

\- Et ce n'est pas un chemin à suivre. C'est une chose de comprendre que tu as été du mauvais côté pendant toute ta vie. C'en est une autre de réaliser toutes les atrocités que ton travail a soutenues.

\- Mais si c'est la seule solution pour récupérer un pan de ton histoire ?

\- Je ne peux pas imaginer combien ce doit être terrible d'avoir sa mémoire arrachée. Mais s'il y a une chose dont je suis sûre, c'est que c'est un pan de ton histoire que tu regretteras d'avoir découvert. Il y a des bénéfices à oublier, crois-moi. Même s'ils ont écrasé ton cerveau pour ça. Peut-être que si tu te souvenais de ce qu'ils t'ont fait faire, tu les prierais de t'effacer la mémoire à nouveau. »

 

Il prend le temps de méditer ses mots, de peser le pour et le contre. Et il ne sait pas. Il doute pouvoir se détester davantage, et pourtant il a peur de voir des mois d'efforts réduits à néant par la vérité. Il s'est convaincu qu'il pouvait devenir meilleur, faute d'être foncièrement bon. Sa mémoire vaut-elle le coup de tout remettre en question ?

 

« Tu pourrais me donner les localisations ? demande-t-il finalement.

\- Je le ferai si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux. Mais réfléchis bien. Il y a un point de non-retour.

\- Je sais.

\- Steve est au courant de ce que tu comptes faire ? »

 

Silence. Elle reprend.

 

« Parle-lui. J'ai tout foutu en l'air avec lui en lui mentant. Ce n'est pas trop tard pour toi.

\- Il va me détester.

\- C'est _Steve_. Il s'est battu contre vents et marées pour que tu sois libre. Même s'il le voulait, il ne pourrait jamais te détester de faire ce que tu penses être le mieux.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lui as rien dit ?

\- Je n'ai pas d'excuses pour ça. J'ai eu peur de sa réaction. Et j'ai laissé traîner jusqu'à ce que ça explose.

\- On était quoi, toi et moi ?

\- Quelque chose qui n'aurait jamais dû être, ironise-t-elle. On était... ensemble, j'imagine. Ils ne nous ont jamais découvert. Je ne serais pas là pour te dire ça, sinon. Mais ils ont dû s'en douter. Je sais que notre relation réveillait ton côté humain – celui qu'ils voulaient désespérément enterrer. Et réciproquement. Ca, ça se voyait, forcément. Même s'ils n'ont pas tout compris, ils n'ont pas pris de risque. Un jour, tu n'étais plus instructeur. J'imagine qu'ils t'ont reprogrammé et remis dans la glace.

\- Ok. Et, comment ça s'est passé pour toi, au niveau des... séquelles ?

\- Soit des cauchemars, soit des insomnies. Paranoïa. Je ne me sens pas en sécurité dans une pièce avant d'en avoir trois fois fait le tour, et encore, ça ne suffit pas toujours. J'avais des crises d'angoisse. Plutôt violentes. Et je ne supportais pas qu'on me touche. Enfin, les petits contacts, une main sur l'épaule, tout ça, ça allait. Mais plus, c'était impossible.

\- C'est normal que je ne ressente rien à ce niveau ? Pour le... le «plus».

\- Steve et toi avez essayé de...

\- Hein ? _Non_ », la coupe-t-il alors qu'une chaleur inhabituelle monte à ses joues.

 

Cependant, il se rappelle de la Nouvelle-Orléans, de leur baiser dans son lit, et du corps de Steve tendu contre le sien ; le sien qui ne réagissait pas comme il aurait dû.

Pour la première fois de la conversation, Natasha esquisse un sourire en coin, mais retrouve son sérieux bien vite.

 

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils t'ont fait, lâche-t-elle. Je sais juste ce qu'ils m'ont fait à moi. Et ç'a été assez pour me dégoûter pendant un moment. Si tu as vécu les mêmes choses... eh bien, ça fait partie de ce dont j'espère que tu ne te rappelleras jamais. Ca me tient encore éveillée certaines nuits. Je ne peux pas te dire que les traumatismes finissent par disparaître. Ils deviennent juste supportables. Certains jours, tu croiras être guéri. Et il y en aura d'autres où tu souffriras tellement, où tu te sentiras tellement souillé que tu voudras te tirer une balle dans le crâne pour que ça s'arrête. Mais est-ce que tu prendras le pistolet ? C'est ça qui fera la différence. On ne sera jamais comme les autres. On a été torturés, mutilés, programmés et reprogrammés. Il n'y a qu'une poignée de personnes dans le monde qui puissent dire la même chose. Et encore moins qui ont réussi à en faire une force.

\- Ca a l'air d'être ton cas.

\- Je suis loin d'avoir gagné ma guerre, admet-elle, mais j'aime croire que la plupart de mes batailles ont été des victoires. »

 

C'est peut-être stupide, mais il sourit. Comme si entendre qu'une guerre ferait toujours rage dans son esprit était une bonne nouvelle, une raison d'être optimiste. Sûrement pas. Mais entre les survivants et les autres, il a déjà choisi son camp.

Sans rien dire, Natasha porte le chaton à bout de bras, le câline quelques instants, le laissant même lui donner un coup de langue sur le nez, puis le repose sur le sol à côté de son maître. Elle se lève, et lance en russe :

 

« Au revoir, Bucky.

\- Au revoir, Natasha », répond-il dans la même langue.

 

Elle n'a pas fait trois pas qu'il se lève et dit :

 

« Attends. »

 

Elle se retourne en arquant un sourcil, visiblement surprise qu'il l'ait interpellée.

 

« Oui ?

\- Est-ce que je t'aimais ? »

 

Elle n'a pas l'air moins étonnée maintenant qu'elle a entendu sa question, mais revient sur ses pas, se rapproche de lui. Ses lèvres esquissent de nouveau ce sourire en coin quand elle répond.

 

« Je pense que oui. Quelque part sous ta carapace de soldat, tu as dû m'aimer. Mais sans être totalement avec moi.

\- A cause d'HYDRA ?

\- Ils ne rendaient pas les choses faciles, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. On devait toujours se cacher, garder ce secret pour nous deux et personne d'autre. Mais je parlais de ton coeur. Ca n'a jamais été à moi de le garder. Ni à HYDRA, d'ailleurs.

\- Ca ne les a pas empêché de le souiller.

\- Je sais. Mais tu ne te demandes jamais pourquoi est-ce que tu as réussi à t'enfuir ? »

 

Il doit connaître la réponse, enfouie quelque part dans son esprit fuyant, mais ne la trouve pas. Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'il doit ses moments de conscience, durant son obéissance servile, à une seule personne.

 

« Il y a toujours eu une faille dans les théories d'HYDRA, reprend Natasha, comprenant assez vite qu'il ne lui répondra pas. Ils pensaient que ce serait suffisant de briser nos os et d'écraser nos cerveaux. Ils n'ont jamais cherché assez profondément. Qu'est-ce qui fait d'un homme un homme, à part la conscience de lui-même ? »

 

Cette fois, il a la réponse. C'est ce sentiment dévorant, cette dévotion totale à l'autre. C'est être prêt à tout abandonner pour quelqu'un. Quitte à sauter d'un train si tel est le prix. Sans en regretter une seconde.

Il veut juste retrouver Steve, et rentrer à la maison avec lui. N'importe où. Tout est une maison avec Steve – même les branches d'arbres sur lesquelles ils se sanglaient pour dormir durant la guerre.

Mué par un étrange sentiment d'affection, peut-être un reste de l'amour torturé qu'ils ont un jour partagé, il se penche vers la belle rousse et laisse s'échouer un léger baiser sur sa joue. Leurs visages sont encore proches quand elle lui attrape la nuque et pose ses lèvres sur celles du soldat, qui, malgré la surprise, les laisse se mouver suivant l'impulsion donnée par Natasha. Il aime le contact de ses lèvres, douces, familières, la manière dont elles sont parfaitement complémentaires aux siennes, la quiétude qui l'envahit comme un instant de trêve au milieu de la guerre. C'est quelque chose qu'il connaît, dont son corps se souvient, un souvenir ancré dans la chair. Et ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut.

Il veut l'inconnu, ce dont il a toujours rêvé sans jamais oser le prendre, la bouffée d'air salvatrice après avoir gardé trop longtemps la tête sous l'eau, la passion dévorante de la tempête mais aussi le calme après elle – et il ne doute pas qu'un autre jour, à une autre époque, Natasha a été tout cela pour lui, mais ce n'est plus le cas.

Si elle a été une trêve, lui veut maintenant la paix.

De lui-même, il la lâche, après quelques secondes qui auraient pu être des heures tant elles ont été riches de révélations. Il lui est redevable au-delà des mots. Il espère qu'elle s'en rend compte.

 

« Je croyais que tu n'étais pas du genre à ressasser les vieilles histoires, raille-t-il en guise de remerciement.

\- Regarder en arrière a du bon, parfois. »

 

¤ ¤ ¤

 

Le soir-même, Steve lui demande comment leur rencontre s'est passée, et soucieux de ne pas entrer dans les détails, Bucky répond simplement :

 

« Je l'aime bien. Tout contexte d'assassins dingues qu'on était mis à part.

\- C'est bien.

\- J'espère que tu pourras la pardonner, un jour. Elle croyait faire au mieux. »

 

Steve soupire, puis répond :

 

« Je sais.

\- Bien.

\- Tu sais quoi ? On s'est embrassés, une fois.

\- Natasha et toi ?

\- Oui. Enfin, c'est plutôt elle qui l'a fait.

\- Quelle idée. »

 

En riant, Steve donne un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule de Bucky, et ce dernier reprend :

 

« Elle a vraiment fait ça ?

\- On était en fuite. Quand tu étais avec HYDRA. Il y avait un agent sur l'escalator où on était et, je cite Natasha, «les démonstrations d'affection en public mettent les gens mal à l'aise».

\- C'est le cas ?

\- Plutôt, oui. Enfin, ça a marché. Mais j'ai à peu près haï chaque seconde.

\- Ben voyons. Vraiment ?

-...Plus ou moins.

\- Elle embrasse vraiment bien, pourtant.

\- C'est quelque chose dont tu t'es rappelé ? »

 

Bucky comprend sa gaffe un peu trop tard, mais ne perd pas la face. Certaines vérités n'ont pas besoin d'être dites. Sans doute avouera-t-il un jour à Steve ce qui s'est réellement passé avec Natasha. Mais, pour le moment, il n'a pas à le savoir. Alors il esquisse un léger sourire et répète :

 

« Plus ou moins. »

 

Il hésite, puis :

 

« Il faut qu'on ait un agent d'HYDRA aux fesses pour que tu m'embrasses ?

\- Peut-être qu'on n'a pas à attendre jusque là. »

 

Et en un instant, les lèvres de Steve sont sur les siennes, presque chastement. Et pour quelqu'un qui n'a presque pas été touché de quelque manière que ce soit pendant des mois jusqu'à ce jour, Bucky se sent chanceux.

 

¤ ¤ ¤

 

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait après ça ? demande Steve.

\- Brooklyn, j'imagine. Dès que tu es prêt.

\- Je pense que j'ai mérité quelques jours de congé. »

 


	3. Chapter 3

_And the walls kept tumbling down_

_In the city that we love_

_Great clouds roll over the hills_

_Bringing darkness from above._

 

« Stevie ? » ose lancer Bucky.

 

Deux heures que Steve conduit en silence, et c'est pesant même pour quelqu'un d'aussi peu loquace que Bucky. Steve n'est pas dans son assiette depuis qu'il s'est réveillé, mais cela commence à un peu trop durer pour qu'il se soit seulement levé du mauvais pied.

Lentement, Bucky tend la main vers la cuisse de Steve et l'enserre doucement. Il a apprivoisé ce corps étranger comme la réciproque s'est faite, assez vite. Il croit maintenant être en mesure de savoir quelle marque d'affection devrait détendre Steve – sauf que cette fois, Steve ne se détend pas du tout ; au contraire, son muscle se contracte au toucher métallique.

 

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demande-t-il.

\- Tu veux parler maintenant ? grogne Steve, et sa voix ne présage rien de bon. Oui, bonne idée, faisons ça. Tu n'as qu'à me parler de ce que tu pourrais bien vouloir faire en Sibérie, au fin fond de la Ruhr ou encore aux alentours de Kiev. Du tourisme, sans doute ? »

 

Bucky reste silencieux. Sa main sur la cuisse de Steve s'éloigne lentement.

 

« Je ne suis pas stupide, ajoute Steve. J'ai accès à ces fichiers du SHIELD, moi aussi. Je connais ces localisations. Je suis déjà allé à certaines d'entre elles.

\- Comment tu as su ?

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu oubliais de fermer tes onglets Internet.

\- J'allais t'en parler.

\- Ah oui ? Vraiment ? Ou est-ce que tu comptais juste me laisser un matin me réveiller tout seul, comme si tout ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers mois n'était qu'une vaste rêverie ? Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu gères les problèmes, de toute façon ? En fuyant ?

\- Pas en te fuyant _toi_ », proteste Bucky, et cette fois, il est vraiment blessé.

 

Steve doit le remarquer, car de ce que Bucky peut voir de son visage tourné vers la route, ses traits s'affaissent un peu, perdant de leur superbe.

 

« Ne t'en fais pas, ajoute Bucky avant que Steve puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Ce n'est rien. »

 

Ils savent tous les deux que c'est faux, mais Bucky ne veut pas donner d'autre raison à Steve de se sentir coupable – d'autant plus que c'est lui qui a fauté.

 

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu voudrais partir ? » demande alors Steve, d'une voix plus douce.

 

C'est là uniquement que Bucky comprend qu'il est blessé aussi ; pas forcément par les mystères, mais par l'idée même que Bucky puisse souhaiter s'éloigner de lui. Et il ne sait pas que dire, comment expliquer que ça n'a rien à voir ni avec Steve, ni avec la vie qu'ils mènent ; que ça a à voir seulement avec lui, et ses souvenirs fuyants.

 

« J'en ai besoin, lâche-t-il finalement, la vérité la plus simple qu'il puisse trouver en guise d'explication. Je dois récupérer le plus possible de mes souvenirs. Je dois savoir ce qu'ils m'ont fait.

\- Je sais, mais... tu n'as pas à faire ça seul. »

 

Un souvenir lui remonte douloureusement en tête, où ces mots sortent de sa propre bouche alors qu'ils sont sur le pallier de l'appartement de Steve. Il ne se rappelle pas du contexte, il se rappelle juste qu'il n'aurait jamais laissé tomber Steve à cette époque. Et que Steve essaie de le lui rendre maintenant.

 

« Je ne peux pas te demander de me suivre.

\- Tu penses que je refuserais ?

\- Non, je sais que tu viendrais. C'est tout le problème. Tu viendrais et ça te tuerait, parce que tu passerais ton temps à te demander comment va le monde sans toi. Et le monde a besoin de toi – enfin, de Captain America. Certainement plus que moi, j'ai besoin de Steve Rogers. Tu ne serais jamais en paix si tu laissais tomber maintenant, et je ne serai pas celui qui te demandera de le faire. Et puis, tu as tes amis. Natasha, Sam, Wanda... Ils ne sont pas éternels. Nous, on a cent ans. Et peut-être qu'on en vivra cent de plus. Un jour, il ne restera plus que nous deux. Ce jour-là, on se retrouvera. C'est promis.

\- Et avant ça ?

\- Avant ça, tu sauveras le monde. Et moi, je retrouverai mes souvenirs pour te revenir entier.

\- Je me fiche d'avoir à ramasser les morceaux.

\- Tu n'as jamais su choisir tes batailles, mais bon, quoi de neuf ? »

 

Steve sourit, et tend lentement le bras pour poser une paume chaude sur la nuque de Bucky. Ce dernier embrasse la sensation, laissant quelques instants sa tête tomber sur le siège. Il regrette presque ses cheveux longs, la manière dont Steve passait doucement ses doigts entre les mèches. C'est certainement ce qui lui manque le plus depuis qu'il les a coupés ras.

 

« Tu es fort, lâche Steve, et la fierté qui perce dans sa voix gonfle le coeur de Bucky. J'admire ta volonté, et je ne veux pas y faire obstacle.

\- Bien sûr. »

 

Ce n'est pas le voix de Steve qui prononce les mots qui importent réellement. Pourtant, Bucky lit sans difficulté entre les lignes.

_Je suis désolé_

_Je ne veux pas que tu partes_

_J'ai peur de vivre sans toi_

Je t'aime ?

Il regarde Steve, et Steve est magnifique, même avec ses cheveux désordonnés et un peu trop longs, sa barbe épaisse qui dissimule un peu trop sa mâchoire au goût de Bucky, ses yeux plissés face au soleil couchant. C'est une image bien éloignée de celle qu'il montre à la face du monde, une image relâchée, détendue. Que Steve consente à partager cela avec lui est comme un privilège.

Il en est infiniment reconnaissant.

 

¤ ¤ ¤

 

**Brooklyn – 2016.**

 

Le premier jour, ils èrent dans les ruelles de Brooklyn sans but. Steve n'ose pas suggérer de destination, et Bucky n'ose pas davantage demander quels lieux seraient susceptibles de raviver sa mémoire. Rien ne vient.

Le soir même, Bucky avoue à Steve qu'il ne rentrera pas à Washington, et qu'il compte rester à Brooklyn autant que nécessaire avant de prendre l'avion pour l'Europe de l'est. Aucun des deux ne l'admet, mais ils regrettent d'avoir ainsi perdu la journée.

Pourtant, ça ne les empêche pas de faire chambre séparée à la nuit venue.

 

¤ ¤ ¤

 

Leur école est fermée depuis des décennies, le portail démonté et la cour transformée en petit terrain de basket. Steve l'avait déjà constaté en venant auparavant, prévenant Bucky que lui-même ne reconnaissait plus le lieu de leur rencontre ; têtu, le soldat a quand même voulu s'y rendre. Lourd est le poids de la déception quand il réalise que ce n'est qu'une rue comme une autre.

L'après-midi, Steve l'emmène devant l'église dans laquelle ils assistaient à la messe le dimanche, un des rares bâtiments de la ville qui n'ait pas changé depuis leur jeunesse. Bucky ne la reconnaît pas, mais il reste cloué devant la beauté du monument, sa grandeur, et l'aura austère qui s'en dégage. Il a beau se demander s'il reconnaîtrait davantage l'intérieur, c'est cette même aura qui le fait hésiter à passer la porte.

Steve les fait asseoir sur un banc en attendant que Bucky choisisse. Ils ont le temps, lui assure-t-il. A écouter Steve, ils ont toujours le temps. Il pourrait rester une heure à observer un caillou si ce dernier évoquait un souvenir à Bucky.

Il n'ose surtout pas mettre un pied à l'intérieur car il n'est pas tout à fait sûr qu'on l'y accepte. D'autant qu'il a pris la main de Steve en s'asseyant et qu'il n'a nulle intention de la lâcher.

 

« Tu penses que Dieu s'opposerait à nous ? lâche-t-il, posant finalement la question qui le taraude tant.

\- Je m'en fiche, répond Steve après quelques secondes d'hésitation. Je ne crois plus.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne suis même pas sûr d'avoir jamais sincèrement cru. Peut-être que j'allais juste à l'église le dimanche pour faire plaisir à ma mère. Dans tous les cas, c'est fini. Il y a des gens qui ont toujours cru, et qui se sont convaincus que c'est leur foi qui les a sauvés ; d'autres qui ont trouvé Dieu pendant la guerre, quand ils n'avaient personne d'autre vers qui se tourner. Moi, je l'ai plutôt perdu. Je suis allé à l'église une fois après que l'on m'ait sorti de la glace. Et je n'ai rien ressenti – non, c'était pire que ça ; je me suis senti _abandonné_. Peu m'importait que des soldats soient là, à remercier Dieu de leur avoir sauvé la vie. Je ne pouvais penser qu'aux autres, ceux qui avaient prié de toutes les forces et qui ont quand même crevé comme des chiens sur le champ de bataille. Et puis, s'il y a un dieu, alors il a approuvé cette guerre. A partir de là, peu m'importe qu'il nous accepte ou pas. »

 

Il ne dit rien de plus, mais Bucky lit entre les mots. Ils n'ont besoin de l'avis de personne. Rien entre eux deux. Jamais.

Il finit par entrer dans l'église, tout de même, seul, et même sans se sentir aussi déçu que Steve semble l'être, il sait qu'il n'est pas à sa place. Il n'est pas sûr d'avoir besoin de se rappeler de croyances qu'il ne partage sans doute plus.

En sortant, il propose à Steve d'aller au cimetière, et le blond proteste au départ, mais se tait quand Bucky lui rappelle que Sarah Rogers était aussi sa famille. Quelques roses achetées sur le chemin viennent fleurir la tombe ternie par les années. C'est Bucky qui en suggère la couleur, et de nouveau, il choisit cet écarlate qui peignait si souvent les lèvres de Sarah. Il ne s'explique pas le regain de mémoire, et Steve ne lui pose pas de question à ce sujet. C'est juste quelque chose qu'il sait.

Ils s'asseoient dans l'herbe pendant une bonne heure, et Steve laisse couler ses larmes, et Bucky le prend dans ses bras en silence.

Quand ils partent, une unique rose est déposée sur la tombe de la mère de Bucky. Il ne s'y arrête que le temps de relire son nom gravé dans la pierre. Il sent qu'il a fait la paix avec ce décès il y a de ça bien des années. Et faire la paix est plutôt rare pour lui, ces derniers temps.

 

¤ ¤ ¤

 

« C'est ici », lâche Steve.

 

Planté devant cette porte qu'il a tant de fois déverrouillée, il est surpris des souvenirs qui le frappent – alors que c'est pour réveiller ceux de Bucky qu'ils sont là. C'est le seul endroit où il n'avait pas osé aller lors de sa dernière visite à Brooklyn, prédisant déjà le goût amer que lui aurait laissé le fait d'y aller seul. Mais il est avec Bucky, maintenant.

Il se rappelle qu'ils jouaient aux billes sur le pallier, et qu'ils se disputaient, dès qu'il y en avait une qui glissait sous la rambarde, pour savoir qui descendrait la récupérer ; et Steve obtenait toujours gain de cause, car le simple fait de gravir les quelques marches de l'escalier le laissait à coup sûr à bout de souffle ; cependant, il n'hésitait pas à les dévaler dès les premiers flocons de neige pour descendre dans la rue faire des anges avec Bucky. Il se rappelle de son ami frappant à la porte, toujours quatre petits coups secs qui s'étaient faits de plus en plus bruyants alors que sa poigne s'affermissait au fil des années ; et de toutes les nuits où Steve avait espéré entendre ces quatre coups, mais où seul le silence lui avait tenu compagnie, car Bucky devait rester à l'armée ou passait la nuit dans un appartement qui n'était pas le leur. Il se rappelle les premières fois qu'il avait dû passer le pas de la porte après le décès de sa mère, réalisant à peine qu'elle n'occuperait plus jamais sa chambre, et surtout il se rappelle que Bucky était là, faisant de cet appartement leur foyer même quand Steve n'y voyait plus qu'une habitation froide et hostile. C'était aussi là que Steve avait réalisé ses premiers dessins de Bucky, dans une timide honte d'abord, rougissant tout seul de lever les yeux vers le visage de son ami quand ce dernier n'y faisait pas attention, et là encore qu'ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois.

Plus que tout, il réalise que ça fait terriblement longtemps que ses sentiments oscillent entre admiration, affection et amour pour son meilleur ami, et que traverser les décennies ne les a fait que se renforcer jusqu'à maintenant. Jusqu'à cette évidence tellement criante qu'il ne peut que se demander comment il a pu en douter un jour.

Bucky n'a pas dit un mot, cependant, ses yeux restent fixés sur la porte, et Steve demande :

 

« Tu veux qu'on essaie de rentrer ? Peut-être que si on explique notre situation aux locataires, ils nous laisseront faire un tour. »

 

Ce qu'il n'ajoute pas, c'est qu'il a toujours l'atout de Captain America dans sa manche, grâce auquel il pourrait sans doute se faire inviter dans n'importe quelle maison juste avec un grand sourire. Contrairement à l'époque qu'il connaissait, c'est un nouveau monde où l'on peut obtenir beaucoup avec des sourires, parfois plus qu'en employant la force – mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne marcherait pour convaincre Bucky.

 

« Non, répond ce dernier. C'est bon.

\- Tu es sûr ? On ne reviendra sûrement pas avant un moment.

\- C'est la maison de quelqu'un d'autre, maintenant, Steve. Plus la nôtre. »

 

Steve acquiesce, déçu, mais reconnaissant à Bucky d'avoir dit à haute voix ce que lui-même est incapable d'accepter. Bien sûr que ce n'est plus chez eux – en soixante-dix ans, combien de personnes ont-elles eu le temps de s'installer, de tomber amouruses, d'avoir des enfants, de vivre comme Bucky et lui l'ont fait ? Finalement, c'est peut-être pour lui que l'exercice est thérapeutique ; lui qui n'accepte pas que le passé soit mort alors que Bucky l'a déjà, même malgré lui, enterré.

Alors, Steve se détourne le premier, les mains dans les poches, et fait un pas vers les escaliers, mais une main sur son bras l'arrête.

 

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande-t-il à l'attention de Bucky.

\- Regarde. »

 

Un pot de fleur est posé par terre, à côté de la rambarde, et Bucky se penche pour le soulever. Au-dessous, une marque encore visible – le bois est abîmé tout autour, mais un rectangle reste intact, protégé pendant des années par une brique, réalise Steve.

 

« Tu cachais tes clés là, murmure Bucky. Tu le faisais toujours, et pourtant tu oubliais tout le temps qu'elles étaient là. »

 

Steve acquiesce. Il se sent stupide de ne pas l'avoir lui-même remarqué. Tant pis.

Stupide lui convient, tant qu'il est aussi heureux.

 


	4. Chapter 4

_But if you close your eyes_

_Does it almost feel like nothing changed at all ?_

_And if you close your eyes_

_Does it almost feel like you've been here before ?_

 

Steve se tient face à la fenêtre, cigarette à la main, quand Bucky sort de la douche. En entendant le bruit de la porte, le blond se retourne et adresse un petit sourire à Bucky. Ce dernier sent que le cœur n'y est pas. En quelques pas, il est à côté de Steve.

 

« Tout va bien ? demande-t-il doucement, sa voix réduite en un murmure – Steve lui parle si souvent ainsi pour ne pas l'effrayer que Bucky a pris l'habitude d'agir de même envers lui, se figurant que tout Captain America qu'il est, Steve est tout aussi traumatisé et sur ses gardes que lui.

\- Oui », répond Steve dans un même ton.

 

Il ne dit pas tout, mais ça ne saurait tarder. Bucky a aussi appris à ne pas le pousser. Aussi incroyable que ça ait pu lui paraître au départ, il a vite compris que parmi tout l'entourage de Steve, c'est lui le plus à même à obtenir ce qu'il veut du soldat ; et que ce dernier met un point d'honneur à ne rien lui cacher. Pour passer le temps, il attrape la cigarette qui se consume par seul effet du courant d'air des mains de Steve et la porte à sa bouche. Il penche la tête en arrière, laissant la fumée expirée s'envoler vers le ciel nuageux au-dessus. Une fine bruine tombe, sans bruit, il n'en ressent que la fraîcheur quand il tend une main au-dehors. Steve l'observe sans un mot, le regardant uniquement pour la beauté du geste, simplement parce que Bucky est là. Ce qui signifie beaucoup pour eux deux.

Bucky se sent important.

 

« Ca t'arrive d'avoir froid au point d'être de retour en cryo ? finit par lui demander Steve, son regard encore rivé à la paume de Bucky qui recueille les gouttelettes de pluie.

\- Non. Rien n'est assez froid pour ça – à part les cuves, bien sûr. »

 

Il ne l'admettra pas à haute voix par respect pour Steve, mais un tour sur une banquise serait certainement une promenade de santé pour lui. Il sait combien le froid a torturé Steve, même s'il ne peut totalement se l'imaginer. Toujours drogué avant d'être poussé dans la cuve de cryogénisation pour ne pas qu'il se débatte, il était longtemps endormi quand ses os commençaient à se glacer. Mais Steve – Steve était éveillé et totalement conscient de ce qui lui arrivait. Il avait dû sentir l'air froid paralyser ses poumons, ses muscles s'engourdir, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'aie nulle autre solution que de fermer les yeux en attendant que la douleur cesse.

Le froid a des significations entièrement différentes pour eux deux. C'est une bénédiction pour Bucky, qui craint la chaleur depuis qu'on lui a injecté son sérum en fusion à chaque seconde, depuis que les scientifiques l'ont marqué au fer brûlant. Mais il sait bien que, de la même manière que le feu est sa torture, la glace est celle de Steve.

 

« Bien sûr, grommelle Steve. Pardon. »

 

 _Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser de ce que tu ressens_ , pense Bucky sans oser le dire. A la place, il enlace Steve de son bras de chair et le prend contre lui. Quoiqu'il fasse, son corps restera chaud, un véritable radiateur, et c'est cette chaleur qu'il espère transférer à Steve en le serrant de la sorte. Une fois sa cigarette terminée et jetée par la fenêtre, quelques secondes après, il hésite puis son bras métallique rejoint l'autre dans le dos du grand blond qui, en dépit de sa carrure, paraît aussi vulnérable qu'un enfant en cet instant.

Presque trop tôt, Steve se décolle de lui et ferme la fenêtre, se retournant le temps de redonner une expression joviale à son visage avant de lâcher :

 

« Tu m'as pris ma cigarette.

\- Il ne restait que la fin, je t'ai connu plus généreux. »

 

Steve sourit, pose un baiser sur la joue de Bucky.

 

« Est-ce que tu as un rasoir ? lance alors ce dernier.

\- Je pense que ma barbe répond à cette question, grimace Steve. Tu peux me montrer tes couteaux ? »

 

Bucky ne s'étonne qu'à moitié que Steve ait demandé ça comme si c'était anodin – parce que ça l'est, pour eux. Aussi sûr que Steve garde un pistolet sous son coussin à Washington, Bucky ne va nulle part sans son arsenal, et si son fusil était trop encombrant et pas assez discret pour leur voyage, ses deux couteaux favoris et un petit pistolet sont les premiers objets qu'il a mis dans son sac. A la manière de Steve, il garde le pistolet sous son oreiller.

Il extirpe sans mal le premier couteau, caché dans l'interstice entre le matelas et le sommier de son lit, et tire d'un coup sec l'autre, scotché sous le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Les cachettes sont basiques, pas même dignes de porter ce nom ; leur seul but est de lui permettre d'avoir ses armes à portée de main sans pour autant les avoir sous le nez à longueur de journée. Il est assez agréable de pouvoir oublier qu'il est un assassin traînant avec lui un tel arsenal – il pourrait presque s'y faire.

Steve en prend un dans chaque main, observe les armes avec attention, puis pose le plus petit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, avant de passer l'index de sa main ainsi libérée sur le fil de l'autre lame. Puis il fait signe à Bucky de le suivre dans la salle de bain. Il a toujours le couteau en main, et quand le regard de Bucky fait l'aller-retour entre l'arme et le miroir, il ne peut s'empêcher de lâcher :

 

« Rassure-moi, tu sais que je ne me ferais pas confiance pour approcher ce couteau de mon visage ?

\- Oui, répond Steve avec déférence. Mais tu me fais confiance pour m'en charger. »

 

Il acquiesce sans hésiter. Il ferait confiance à Steve pour le guider s'il perdait tous ses sens, il lui confierait sa vie et courrait sous des tirs ennemis sans se retourner pour peu que Steve lui aie dit qu'il le couvrait ; quelque part, il a fait confiance à Steve pour toujours lui revenir et pour le ramener à la raison. Il a parié sur le bon cheval, et ce depuis leur rencontre dans la cour d'école, quand l'autre n'était qu'un gamin asthmatique, rachitique sur lequel les regards glissaient sans jamais s'arrêter.

En s'enduisant copieusement les joues de savon, Bucky ne peut s'empêcher de penser que le couteau ne sera pas de trop pour venir à bout de la barbe qu'il laisse pousser depuis des semaines. Steve, qui tournait en rond pendant ce temps dans l'étroite salle de bain pour déterminer l'angle le plus lumineux, fait finalement asseoir Bucky sur un petit tabouret et s'agenouille entre ses jambes. Bucky se penche en avant et laisse faire.

Là où le premier contact de la lame froide en aurait figé plus d'un, il ne ressent encore une fois qu'une confiance profonde et inébranlable. Les mains de Steve sont stables, fermes. Le fil du poignard glisse sur sa peau dans un mouvement indolore. Et Bucky reste entièrement calme, même quand la lame acérée fait son œuvre en haut de son cou, le long de sa carotide. Sa respiration ne s'accélère que quand ce sont les doigts de Steve qui prennent le relais, apaisant le feu du rasoir improvisé après chaque coup de couteau.

Un pouce s'attarde une dernière fois sur la ligne de sa mâchoire acérée comme le poignard, puis Steve se relève et s'écarte. Bucky ne se regarde qu'un instant dans le miroir pour s'assurer qu'il ne ressemble plus à un ours.

 

« Comment tu te sens ? lui demande gentiment Steve.

\- Humain, répond-il, et il se tourne vers le blond. Est-ce que je lui ressemble ? »

 

Le sourire de Steve, et son regard – un bleu si profond et apaisant que Bucky aimerait s'y plonger – répondent silencieusement à la question. Un pas, et la bouche de Steve est chastement sur la sienne. Bucky répond plus violemment, agrippant les cheveux du blond et entrouvrant les lèvres. Il ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il fait – tout ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'une de ses mains s'accroche au bas du t-shirt de Steve, et que l'instant d'après ce dernier est torse nu, plaqué entre Bucky et le meuble de la salle de bain. Il est exigeant, affamé, avide de sentir le goût de Steve sur toute sa langue, dans tout son corps. Il en veut plus, beaucoup plus, et son amant aussi, mais il se refuse à le prendre. Pas de cette façon.

 

« Tout va bien ? lui demande Steve, le baiser l'ayant également laissé à bout de souffle, alors que Bucky se détache un peu de lui.

\- Oui, c'est juste que... je ne me rappelle pas de comment je faisais _ça_ avant HYDRA, mais j'ai des souvenirs confus de pendant, et... enfin, je n'ai jamais fait ça pour le plaisir là-bas. C'était au mieux pour juste me soulager, au pire pour les soulager eux et... j'ai envie de toi Steve, vraiment, mais je ne peux pas. J'ai peur de faire ça comme une bête, sans y prendre de plaisir. Tu mérites mieux que ça.

\- C'était juste un baiser, souffle Steve – ses yeux irradient la douceur, encore une fois, et calment instantanément les nerfs de Bucky. On n'est pas obligés de faire quoi que ce soit. Même si on était déjà nus dans un lit, je ne te forcerai pas à le faire si tu n'en as pas envie.

\- Mais _tu_ en as envie.

\- Oui, répond Steve d'un ton sans équivoque, et Bucky est malgré tout rassuré qu'il n'essaie pas de lui cacher la vérité. Mais ça ne vaut rien si je suis le seul. Et ce n'est rien dont je ne puisse me charger moi-même. »

 

Bucky acquiesce. L'instant d'après, ses lèvres sont à nouveau sur celles de Steve, tout aussi passionnément mais plus lentement, tentant de canaliser sa propre force. Mais Steve lui prend les mains quand ces dernières s'aventurent au niveau de sa ceinture. Bucky ne le laisse même pas parler.

 

« Je t'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas prendre de plaisir, pas que je ne pouvais pas t'en donner. »

 

Les yeux limpides de Steve sont emplis de doute, et Bucky répond à ses questions silencieuses en lui offrant un autre baiser. Oui, il est sûr. Non, il n'y a rien qu'il voudrait davantage faire à cet instant. Il veut toucher Steve, connaître son corps mieux que le sien, avoir à jamais le nom de Steve sur les lèvres même si qui que ce soit lui fouille encore le cerveau et lui fait oublier le sien. Ses mains enfin libres, il défait la ceinture de Steve et glisse ses doigts de chair contre l'érection qui déforme son boxer. Steve penche la tête en arrière, sa respiration est forte, et quand Bucky le caresse plus franchement, il parvient à lâcher :

 

« La douche. »

 

Bucky acquiesce et recule d'un pas pour se déshabiller. Les yeux bleus de Steve sont sur lui, intenses, détaillant chaque fragment de peau révélée et le relief de chaque muscle au-dessous, chaque cicatrice au-dessus. Steve ne le regarde pas comme une des œuvres de Frankenstein, coupé en morceaux et recousu à la va-vite en un monstre encore à moitié mort, mais comme un tableau précieux, sans se soucier du temps qui en a endommagé le support et terni les couleurs.

Bucky a appris à accepter son corps, faute de l'aimer. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Steve, lui, fasse les deux en un instant, emboîtant sans sourciller ce qu'il connaissait et aimait quand ils avaient vingt ans à ce que ses pupilles affamées découvrent maintenant, comme s'il était fait pour tomber amoureux de Bucky encore et encore, à chaque seconde. C'est ce regard, hurlant en silence des vérités trop puissantes pour que des mots leur rendent justice, qui fait office de déclic dans sa tête. Il ne mérite pas cet homme, et ne le mériterait certainement pas même après une centaine de vies passées à se racheter. Mais Steve le désire, lui, sans se soucier ni du sang qui souille ses mains, ni des meurtres qui troublent son sommeil, et qui Bucky est-il pour le juger ? S'il y a une seule chose dont il est sûr, c'est que Steve mérite le monde entier et plus encore. Et dans l'immensité d'un monde, parmi tout ce qu'il aurait pu choisir, c'est Bucky qu'il veut.

C'est ce que ce dernier réalise enfin – il n'a jamais été question de ce que lui mérite, mais de _Steve_.

 

« Tu me fixes, Rogers, lâche-t-il d'un ton enjoué, dissimulant le trouble causé par l'intimité du moment et les révélations qui viennent de s'offrir à lui.

\- Je serais fou de ne pas le faire », répond l'autre calmement.

 

Bucky lui sourit. Timidement. Steve lui prend la main. La cabine de douche est un peu étroite pour leurs corps massifs, mais la promiscuité n'est pas pour les déranger. Steve allume l'eau, et Bucky ne peut plus attendre. Il l'embrasse, avec désespoir faute de pouvoir y mettre un désir que son corps a oublié. Mais le désespoir, il en a à revendre, et il est désespéré d'être plus proche de Steve, contre lui ; le besoin est urgent, ancré dans ses muscles, instinctif. C'est ce qui guide sa main autour de l'érection du grand blond. Il murmure à Steve de lui montrer comment faire ; Steve pose ses doigts sur ceux de Bucky et fait coulisser leurs deux mains sur sa longueur, lentement. Puis il accélère un peu et Bucky prend le rythme. Steve le lâche, laisse sa tête tomber en arrière contre les carreaux de la douche, bouche entrouverte, pantelant. Sa poitrine se soulève irrégulièrement, ses abdominaux se contractent sous l'afflux du plaisir et Bucky se demande s'il a jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi beau. Il hait son propre système traître, traumatisé, qui l'empêche d'aller plus loin alors qu'il donnerait tout pour pleinement désirer Steve, pour le mener jusqu'au lit et lui faire l'amour dignement, s'imbriquer en lui et n'entendre que le claquement de leurs corps jusqu'à ce que leurs muscles soient luisants de sueur et que leurs poumons crient grâce.

Il se sent terriblement coupable de n'avoir rien de plus à offrir, mais il oublie tout quand Steve cherche sa main métallique pour la serrer entre ses doigts, comme si elle était partie intégrante de Bucky. Ils s'embrassent fiévreusement, et quand Steve explose dans sa main en murmurant son prénom, Bucky a pour la première fois l'impression de pouvoir être autre chose que ce qu'on a fait de lui. De pouvoir être meilleur, et de pouvoir toucher sans faire de mal, sans briser – de pouvoir faire le plaisir de quelqu'un d'autre.

Steve étouffe les gémissements contre sa bouche jusqu'à ce qu'il soit contraint de s'éloigner pour reprendre son souffle. Ceci fait, même pantelant, il attrape d'une main le crâne de Bucky et pose un dur baiser sur ses lèvres, auquel le brun répond fièrement. Même en se reculant un peu, Steve garde leurs fronts accolés. Il accueille la tête de Bucky contre le creux de son épaule, sans poser de question ni exiger de réponse. Bucky respire l'odeur de son corps chaud ruisselant d'eau, et il pleure, nu comme un ver, pathétique, et pas à un seul moment Steve ne le lâche. Tout se mélange dans ses larmes, l'amour qui bouillonne dans ses veines, l'émotion d'avoir pu offrir ce moment à Steve et la honte de n'avoir pu lui en offrir plus.

 

« Je me demande ce que ça fait, souffle-t-il, une fois qu'il fait confiance à sa voix pour ne pas lamentablement se briser.

\- De quoi, Buck ? »

 

_D'être un corps à part entière et pas un amas de membres étrangers. De savoir d'où l'on vient et où on va. D'avoir le droit de désirer quelque chose, quelqu'un, sans se sentir coupable. De jouir. D'être heureux._

 

« D'être entièrement humain, résume-t-il simplement.

\- Ca commence comme ça », répond Steve.

 

Il prend doucement les joues de Bucky entre ses mains et l'embrasse doucement, comme s'il était important, précieux. Puis il laisse une traînée de baisers le long de sa mâchoire, et sa voix n'est plus qu'un murmure à la fin du voyage, s'échouant en un son infiniment doux dans les tympans de Bucky :

 

« Je t'aime. »

 

Il se rappelle des mots de Natasha. _Qu'est-ce qui fait d'un homme un homme, à part la conscience de lui-même_?

L'amour, bien sûr. L'amour.

 

¤ ¤ ¤

 

Ils passent la nuit à parler et à s'embrasser jusqu'à en finir à bout de souffle dans le lit de Steve. Tous deux réalisent qu'avoir eu l'autre pendant quelques mois est loin d'être assez. Le temps leur manque ; ils n'en ont jamais eu assez. Mais ils n'ont jamais réussi à en obtenir plus.

 

« J'aimerais que tu tentes de me faire rester.

\- Je n'ai plus la force de faire ça. Je suis épuisé de te voir t'éloigner, c'est arrivé trop de fois. Je n'en peux plus. Surtout que je ne m'opposerais pas à ta volonté. Pas maintenant.

\- Je sais. C'est pour ça que je te l'ai demandé. J'aimerais que tu sois égoïste, pour une fois. Que tu te battes pour ce que _toi_ , tu veux.

\- Je _suis_ égoïste. Tout ce que j'ai fait, j'aimerais dire que je l'ai fait seulement pour te sauver... mais non. C'est parce que j'étais égoïste. Parce que tu étais tout ce que je voulais et que je n'ai jamais pu laisser quoi que ce soit entre nous. J'ai rejoint l'armée pour toi, je me suis opposé à l'autorité pour toi, j'ai pris des vies pour toi. Pas parce que tu avais nécessairement besoin que je le fasse ; mais parce que moi, j'en avais besoin pour être sûr qu'aucun obstacle ne se tenait entre toi et moi. Peut-être que les gens aiment penser que je leur suis totalement dévoué, que je ne vis que pour eux et pas pour moi-même. Grand bien leur fasse. Mais je suis égoïste, et je ne l'ai jamais autant été que quand tu étais dans la balance.

\- Alors peut-être que je veux juste que tu me retiennes. »

 

Steve soupire, referme ses bras autour de Bucky. Il est désespéré, et pourtant, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de se sentir en paix, maintenant qu'il peut enfin tenir ce corps tant adoré contre le sien. Le seul fait d'entendre Bucky respirer est une bénédiction, un miracle. Personne ne lui a jamais dit que le bonheur, c'est seulement d'avoir l'être aimé dans ses bras. Et si on le lui avait dit, il n'y aurait certainement pas cru. C'est une de ces rares choses qui ne s'apprennent pas, mais qui se ressentent. Dans le corps, dans la chair, jusqu'aux os.

 

« Je veux que tu restes, admet Steve dans un murmure douloureux. Je sais que tu ne peux pas, mais c'est tout ce que je veux.

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt à te laisser aller, l'avertit Bucky avec un mi-sourire – qui n'empêche pas ses larmes de couler. N'oublie pas que je t'ai confié mon chat.

\- _Ton_ chat ? Celui de Sam, tu veux dire. Il ne va jamais me le rendre.

\- Il a râlé, pourtant.

\- C'est son sport national, ça. Mais ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il se soit habitué à la compagnie.

\- Je ne pourrais pas l'en blâmer. C'est bien, d'avoir de la compagnie. Steve... »

 

Il ne sait pas ce qu'il va dire, peut-être enfin cracher ces regrets qui lui brûlent la gorge, mais Steve ne lui en laisse pas l'occasion. Bucky sent rapidement le bout de son pouce lui caresser les lèvres, et il comprend sans un mot de plus qu'il doit se taire ; il le fait. Il se tait et se contente de prendre la main de Steve pour déposer un baiser sur les jointures de ses doigts.

 

« Pas la peine de t'excuser, souffle Steve. Je ne veux pas de ça. Je veux juste que tu m'écoutes. J'ai des décennies de non-dits sur le bout de la langue et pas beaucoup de temps. Laisse-moi te dire au revoir comme il se doit, cette fois. Tu ne t'en rappelles sûrement pas, mais quand on était gamins, tu me disais toujours de mieux choisir mes batailles. Parce que tu en avais marre de devoir me ramasser au bout d'une impasse quand je me faisais botter les fesses. Et moi, j'étais juste trop têtu pour me concentrer sur un seul combat. Je suis plus vieux, maintenant, et peut-être un peu plus sage. J'ai appris. J'ai compris que certaines batailles ne valent tout simplement pas le coup. Certaines ne peuvent pas être gagnées – celle contre le temps, par exemple, et encore, peut-être qu'on en est les exceptions. Mais toi ? Si j'avais à choisir une seule bataille, je combattrais pour toi jusqu'au dernier de mes jours. C'est tout ce que je sais faire. Te retrouver, ça a été la guerre la plus longue que j'ai jamais connue, et laisse-moi te dire que chaque blessure, et chaque balle qui m'a traversé la peau en valait le coup. C'est _ma_ guerre, et je choisirai de la combattre chaque jour.

\- Alors tu n'arrêteras pas de me chercher ?

\- Je n'ai jamais arrêté.

\- Je sais. Et je serai là. Où que ce soit. Je t'ai peut-être un peu menti en disant que je ne pouvais pas me suicider parce que mon corps m'en empêche. C'était vrai avant, mais... la vérité... »

 

Il s'arrête pour prendre sa respiration, et sans le pousser, Steve se contente de caresser du bout des doigts son poignet droit, où de longues cicatrices couturent ses veines. Cette dernière barrière est tombée entre eux ; Steve connaît son corps, toutes les cicatrices qui ne disparaîtront pas et dont un certain nombre n'est dû à personne d'autre que Bucky lui-même. Steve sait tout de son combat, de ses démons qui ne mourront jamais, il a tout vu du trou obscur qu'est l'esprit de Bucky et pourtant, il est prêt à se jeter dedans. Sans hésitation. Sans certitude d'en ressortir un jour.

Ou plutôt, avec la certitude de ne jamais en sortir – et peut-être est-ce la raison pour laquelle Steve a choisi de s'y jeter sans un regard en arrière.

 

« La vérité, reprend Bucky, et il ne s'aperçoit qu'il pleure à nouveau qu'en sentant le goût salé d'une larme sur ses lèvres entrouvertes, la vérité c'est que tant que tu es vivant et en train de faire toutes ces choses stupides et inconscientes, aucune tombe ne pourrait m'empêcher de venir sauver ta peau.

\- Je ne fais _jamais_ de choses stupides et inconscientes.

\- A part provoquer des idiots qui font deux fois ta taille, te jeter sur ce que tu crois être une grenade...

\- J'étais jeune.

\- ...te crasher dans une banquise, sauter sans parachute...

\- Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée que tu rencontres Sam et Natasha.

\- ...et, en parlant de ça, te mettre _Natasha Romanoff_ à dos.

\- Elle ne fait pas deux fois ma taille, et elle l'avait cherché.

\- Elle a au moins deux fois ta cervelle, et à t'entendre ils l'avaient _tous_ cherché. Vraiment, Rogers, je me demande si tu manques à ce point d'instinct de survie ou si tu es juste le plus grand crétin que cette terre ait porté.

\- D'habitude, les gens parlent de mon manque d'instinct de survie comme d'un acte héroïque.

\- Parce que le monde aurait déjà explosé dix fois sans toi, je sais.

\- Juste trois ou quatre fois.

\- Qui compte ? »

 

Steve rit, et Bucky se contente d'écouter le son, laissant seulement un début de sourire percer sur ses lèvres.

 

« Tu m'as sauvé aussi, ajoute-t-il une fois qu'il n'entend plus Steve rire.

\- Bien sûr. A quoi bon sauver le monde si tu n'es pas dedans ?

\- Je suis un des crétins qui ont failli le faire exploser.

\- Alors tu reconnais que tu es un crétin.

\- Tout ça pour ça ? Enfoiré. »

 

Il frappe gentiment l'épaule de Steve en réponse, et ce dernier attrape son poing pour entrelacer leurs doigts. Puis il serre, presque assez fort pour meurtrir la chair de Bucky, définitivement assez fort pour sentir son coeur battre sous sa paume.

Il n'attend rien de plus, mais Bucky le dit quand même.

 

« Je t'aime. »

 


End file.
